Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon/Dew Vial
The Dew Vial plays a central role in Sprouted Pixel Dungeon. It is no longer merely a minor source of healing, or blessing an ankh; rather it is the engine that drives the game. The most obvious change is that the capacity of the Vial has been increased from 10 to 100 drops. Late in the game, this can be increased to 300. In addition, powerful new functions have been added to its menu, and the player can choose one of two ways to fill it. Each choice will result in a very different type of game. Note that in Sprouted PD, dew drops go directly to the vial by default until it is full, even if you are not at full health, and the Dew Vial is always found on Floor 1. Throwing your Dew Vial into a Well of Health will add 50 drops. The Dew Vial - Functions Sip Available when you have at least 3 drops in the Vial. Consumes 3 drops, and heals you for the same amount that consuming 3 drops of dew would on the floor you are currently on. In the Sewers this would be 3 HP, in the Prison 6, and so on. Drink Available when you have at least 10 drops in the Vial. Consumes 10 drops, and heals you to full health. Splash Available when you have at least 30 drops in the Vial. Consumes 10 drops, and grants Haste and Invisibility. Note that this form of Haste applies to both move speed and attack speed, so it is very powerful. After the final Dew Vial upgrade, Splashing will also confer long-lasting Levitation. Water Available when you have at least 50 drops in the Vial, only if you have chosen "Water With Dew" as your quest reward from the Tinkerer on Floor 2 (see below). Consumes 2 drops. If used on bare floor, nothing will happen. If used on any kind of greenery, such as trampled grass, then tall grass will regrow in the vicinity. It can then be trampled to farm dew. Tips on watering efficiently can be found here. Bless Available when you have 100 or more drops in the Vial, Bless is the real game-changer. It allows you to upgrade gear - up to a point - without using scrolls. There is a cap on how high you can Dew Bless any item, and it depends on the deepest floor you have reached. The formula for the cap is 5 + (deepest depth/3), but Mages get a +1 bonus. For example, if you have reached Floor 12, you can Bless your gear up to +9 (+10 for Mages), that is, 5 + (12/3) = 9. The absolute maximum you can Dew Bless an item to is +13 (+14 for Mages), after reaching Floor 24. Dew Blessing lets you upgrade multiple items to a much higher degree than you would otherwise be able to, and since dew is renewable, you need not limit upgrades to only your end-game gear. It is practical and indeed usually necessary to upgrade interim gear via Blessings. You should still save your Upgrade Scrolls for your end-game gear. Dew Blessing will never erase a weapon enchantment or armor glyph. The exact mechanics of Dew Blessing depend on which method you choose to fill your Vial (see below). The Tinkerer, and a Choice The Tinkerer is an NPC who is always looking for a Toadstool. You meet him three times in the dungeon, but for the purposes of this page, we are only interested in two of them: Floor 2, and Floor 32. On Floor 32, he will upgrade your Vial so that it will hold up to 300 drops, and when you Splash, you will get Levitation in addition to Invisibility and Haste. This is useful, but far more important is the choice he will give you on Floor 2. When you give him the Toadstool on Floor 2, you will be offered a choice between two different methods of filling your Dew Vial for the rest of the game: "Draw out dew" or "Water with dew". Your choice will have a huge impact on the rest of your game. Draw Out Dew Selecting this option means that in certain circumstances, enemies will drop large amounts of colorful dewdrops upon defeat. Each of these are worth several normal dewdrops, so this is a faster way to fill the Vial than by Watering. The enemies on "Key Floors" (such as the Forest or the Battlefield) will always drop this dew, for as long as you choose to stay. In addition, every time your Hero/ine descends to a new depth, s/he will get the "Dew Charge" buff for a limited time. While it is in effect, all enemies killed on that floor will also drop dew. If your Hero/ine can clear the depth - that is, slay all the enemies that spawned when it was generated, not including Piranhas or Statues - within a set number of moves (not directly tied to the duration of the "Dew Charge" buff), your Hero/ine will receive a bonus to the Dew Charge duration for the next depth. Check the stat screen to see how many turns your Hero/ine has left. With the Dew Charge buff, enemies will even drop Violet Dewdrops on occasion, which are worth 50 dew. It should be possible to get enough dew to keep all of your Hero/ine's gear maxed out, but your Hero/ine has to be quick. Do not stop to pick anything up until the "Level Cleared" message appears, and the Dew Charge buff has expired. : When your Hero/ine descends to the next depth, any dew remaining on the depth s/he is leaving will evaporate! Note that the final Dew Vial upgrade on Depth 32 also adds "Water" to the Dew Vial options, meaning that your Hero/ine can water with dew to fill the Vial from then on; though, blessing remains the same. This is helpful because dew-dropping enemies are rather scarce at that point in the game. "Draw Out Dew" is suited for those who prefer to play a faster, riskier game. Blessing with Draw Out If you choose Draw Out, then Blessing will consume 90 drops. You will get to choose one item to Bless, and it will receive one upgrade (subject to the Blessing cap). If that Item is cursed, the curse will be removed, but other items in inventory will not be uncursed. It may seem unfair that you can only upgrade one item at a time, but the fact that you can choose which item to upgrade and when can actually be very useful. And if you clear the floors quickly enough there should be more than enough dew to upgrade everything you have. If not, you can always grind for dew on the Key Floors. Water With Dew Selecting this option enables the Water command on your Dew Vial. Watering, which can be done virtually anywhere, at any time, for as long or as short a time as you wish, causes tall grass to regrow around you - as long as there's at least a little bit of trampled grass to start with. It is a powerful and flexible method for filling your Vial, but it can be tedious and time-consuming. Wearing Greaves of Nature and/or a Ring of Haste will expedite the process, however. The Greaves, because they guarantee a good return on the investment of your time, and the ring because the grass continues to regrow as you trample it. The faster you move, the more times you can trample the same tiles from the same watering. The effect is intensified in enclosed spaces, as described here . This method is slower but generally safer and more flexible. Blessing with Watering If you choose Watering, Blessing consumes 50 drops, and removes curses from any items in your inventory, setting degraded items to at least zero. Each time you use Bless, every single weapon, armor, ring or wand in your inventory, whether equipped or not, has a random chance of getting a +1 upgrade for free. The only exceptions would be things that have already reached the Blessing cap, or that cannot normally be upgraded via scrolls, like Artifacts. The chance of upgrade, calculated separately for each item, is 33%, or 38% for Mages. Category:Sprouted Pixel Dungeon